fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
Encryption
''Encryption 'Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole... Data and Epsilon rolled behind some cover as a barrage of 5.56 mm rounds flew past their heads and attempted to return fire from their new position, "God Fuckin' Damn it! I'm really startin' to hate these SWAT Bastards!" Epsilon cursed as he opened fire with his dual wield Uzi Submachine Guns, gunning down three of the SWAT Soldiers in a dazzling display of red splashes along the soldiers' arms, legs, and torso. Data didn't respond, but also began firing with a pair of Beretta 92 Pistols, making more precise shots aimed at the soldier's heads and trigger fingers. When at least half of the SWAT Team had been taken out, the two Redpills sprung out from their cover to make a dash for the Hard Line. Epsilon dropped down and slid into the ankles of a SWAT Agent, and used the unfortunate soldier as a shield against another firing at him with an M16. Data unloaded his Berettas into a soldier on his side of the room, ran along the wall on his right while reloading, and broke the neck of another SWAT with a swift, but powerful, roundhouse kick. Epsilon rolled behind a pillar to his left as the body he was using for cover was turned into a bloody mess, and Focus-Ran up to the soldier, who saw Epsilon moving unnaturally fast. To Epsilon, however, the soldiers were moving incredibly slow, which made it easy for him to move around behind the Soldier and snap his neck. Data rushed forward towards the remaining SWAT, who in turn opened up with their M16s. Focusing, Data performed a Double Arial Twist narrowly evading the bullets and put a round in between each of the soldiers' eyes. All fell quiet except the faint ringing of a telephone on the floor above them, the Exit. The two rushed for the Elevator which opened to reveal a much greater threat; An Agent of the System. The Agent's appearance was that of a 20 to 25 year old, Black Haired, Woman with the Agent Standard, dark green business suit lined with a gold fabric, black dress shoes, a silver bar tie clip to complement the black tie, and a communication earpiece. Her sunglasses were Mirrored and her dress shoes had higher heals then that of other Agents, but her deadly stare was just the same. From within the jacket of the suit she withdrew a Desert Eagle, aimed towards Epsilon's head, and fired. Data brought up his own Beretta and fired as he brought his arm upwards. The bullet flew from the barrel, swerved around Data's head, and impacted against the Desert Eagle's .50 Caliber round sending it off course, "We need to get to the Exit!" Data yelled. '''Chapter 2: ''Get to the Hardline! Epsilon unloaded his last two magazines at the Agent, but the new threat easily dodged each bullet with unbelievable ease and fired back with her Desert Eagle. Epsilon and Data slipped behind two pillars on opposite sides of the room, the former grabbing an M16 off one of the dead bodies, "Damn... the one thing I hate more then SWAT is a fuckin' Agent!" Epsilon yelled, firing at the Agent from behind his cover, focusing on the vital points of the body. The Agent once again dodged the barrage effortlessly, and Epsilon felt a great stinging pain in his left shoulder as a .50 Caliber round shredded his Coat and made his entire arm go limp. Data ignored Epsilon's cursing and open fired on the Agent with one of his Berettas, one of the 9x19 mm rounds piercing into the Agent's arm and making her drop her magnum. Data rushed out, jumped into the air and flew towards her with a flying side-kick. The Agent however caught his ankle mid-air, and slammed him into the floor. Data rolled out of the way just before the Agent's axe kick smashed the tiles he had been laying on. Data twisted around and aimed a kick towards the back of her knee, but she stepped over his attack and kicked Data in the stomach, sending him sliding into the wall. The Agent walked calmly towards Data with the intent of crushing his head against the floor, but Epsilon intervened by striking the Agent squarely in the face with a roundhouse kick. His second, third, and fourth attacks never reached her though, and he too was thrown across the room. Data jumped back into the battle, kicking the Agent in her gut and aiming an uppercut for her face, but she reacted quickly by bringing her head upward and striking him in the face. She flipped over him, and launched him across the floor once again with a powerful thrust kick. "You two didn't ''really think that you had a chance against me, did you?" The Agent asked in her calm, monotone voice as she approached the Redpills that now laid upon the floor before her, "After all... You're only Human," "Shut the fuck up... you damn machine!" Epsilon cursed, throwing himself at her and bringing out a tactical knife. His assault was brought to a stop as he came down upon a powerful uppercut, and was launched back up into the air, slamming through the ceiling onto the next floor, "Well... at least Epsilon will get out alive..." Data thought as he charged forward towards the Agent, Berettas loaded. He had to time this just right. He flung his gun outwards as if he were trying to strike the Agent in the face with the weapon's barrel. The Agent threw up an arm to block the attack, and Data pulled the trigger just before impact. Thinking that she had stopped the Redpill's attack, the Agent grabbed him by the coat and threw him over her. Data landed on his side facing away from the Agent, but twisted around and opened fire with his pistols. Once again the Agent began dodging his shots, but Data was merely keeping her in the same spot until... The Agent's forehead burst open as the round he had shot off earlier had swerved all the way around the room and back to its original position, which happened to be inside the Agent's head. Date breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't have time to rest. He got to his feet against his body's complaints and got in the elevator. As the sliding doors began to close, another SWAT Team burst in through the front doors and one of the soldiers morphed into the female Agent with her Magnum at the ready. The doors closed just before the gunfire sounded from the other side.